


lover's quarrel

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [28]
Category: BVNDIT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, but not serious - Freeform, lover's spat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo are arguing over a kettle while Seungeun just wants her book.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: sonnets of fluff [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 23





	lover's quarrel

Seungeun opened the door to her favourite bookshop with a smile on her face as the bell over the door chimed signalling her arrival. She was here quite early in the morning so the place was empty just how she liked it. However, as she looked around, she realised that the owner, Wonwoo, wasn’t at the counter like he usually was. 

Walking further into the shop, Seungeun saw him shelving some books near the back while talking with another taller man who seemed quite upset. She considered walking over and asking Wonwoo if she could look for a book, but a shout from the other man stopped her in her tracks.

“All I’m asking is how the hell you managed to break our kettle! It’s not even that hard,” the taller man whined in frustration, “all you have to do is put water inside and flick a switch. It's the easiest thing ever, even I can’t break it.”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo sighed in exasperation, “I told you, I didn’t break it, it must’ve been faulty or something. Now can we please leave this I need to set everything up for open-”

Looking up, Wonwoo saw Seungeun standing there watching the two of them and the younger girl waved awkwardly unsure of what to do.

“Hi, Wonwoo-oppa, did I get the opening time wrong?”

“No usually the shop opens at 11 am,” Wonwoo pointed at Mingyu with his thumb and a small smile on his face, “but I’m in the middle of a lover’s spat so it’s gonna be 12 pm today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler, Wonwoo broke the kettle by letting water touch the bottom and electrifying the kettle leading to its demise. Based on a true story except it wasn't my lover it was my brother.


End file.
